Deewani Mastani
by Quekoos13
Summary: El era el Majarash de suna y ella una doncella con voz de angel


Sunagakure, protegido por su extenso desierto, es uno de los reinos más poderosos. Había paz, y gracias a esa paz el reino prosperaba, los tratados con otros reinos iban de maravilla gracias a las alianzas que se habían llevado a cabo tras la guerra, y justamente en este día el reino entero estaba lleno de alegría, ya que justamente hoy era el cumpleaños número 25 del Majarash y todo el pueblo estaba de fiesta.

Las calles estaban adornadas con estandartes de colores rojos, naranjas y dorados; y ni se diga el palacio, deslumbraba más que nada todo había sido arreglado de tal modo que prometía ser una celebración digna de recordar.

El salón donde sería la celebración estaba exquisitamente arreglado con decoraciones de oro y cristal, todo lucia perfecto y en orden. Los invitados ya habían llegado y el Majarash estaba en su respectivo lugar con varios platos llenos de comida y un sirviente por si se le ofrecía algo, los invitados tenían lugar a los lados formando así una perfecta "O" en los palcos del salón se encontraban las familias reales aliadas y en uno de ellos la familia real de Suna junto con la prometida del Majarash donde podían ver perfectamente a su gobernante.

La música empezó a sonar una vez llegado todos los invitados y los espectáculos no se hicieron esperar, había de todo para la entretención del joven gobernante, pero él no mostraba interés alguno o eso era lo que parecía, ya que siempre se mostraba inexpresivo y frio, a pesar de verse así los únicos que lo conocían de verdad sabían que no era frio solo reservado y sabían que amaba a su pueblo que si era necesario fallecer en la batalla él lo haría.

Por lo mismo él había aceptado su compromiso con Matsuri, por el bien del reino. Ella era bonita, de cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos eran negros, de complexión delgada, además ella siempre había estado enamorada de Gaara, así que para ella no había sido problema que se efectuara el compromiso. Ella lo veía a el con anelo y

Ya estaba iniciando el último espectáculo de la noche, la música empezó con tonos misteriosos y calmados y las cortinas que estaban en la entrada del salón empezaron a abrirse y empezaron a entrar en dos filas unos hombres con unos adornos con cristales, a los lados una fila de mujeres con unos inciensos a cada lado y el presentador que iba en medio de las filas empezó a cantar.

" _como un angel decendido del cielo"_

" _ha llegado cubierta de adornos preciosos"_

 _(Aquí viene ella)- canto de fondo_

Los hombres se quedaron bailando en medio de la pista del salón haciendo que los cristales danzaran también mientras las mujeres seguían avanzando y se acomodaban en toda la orilla del salón, todo en una perfecta sincronía.

" _Sus cabellos están adornados de flores"_

" _la mirada de todos están en ella"_

 _(Aquí viene ella)- canto de fondo_

Las cortinas doradas que estaban en la puerta empezaron a abrirse y las mujeres que traían el incienso empezaron a tocar en sus lugares en una perfecta sincronía musical, y los hombres se inclinaban ante Gaara y se iban retirando al igual que el presentador pero este seguía cantando. Y en lo que se abrían las cortinas y las puertas se veía una figura femenina acercarse con pasos pausados y gráciles.

" _Ella es amada por todos"_

" _Ella es hermosa como una cierva"_

" _Ella es la reina de la belleza"_

Ya había entrado a al salón, su cabello largo y lacio era oscuro y brillaba como una noche con estrellas, sus ojos eran de color perla con destellos lilas muy singulares, su piel se veía tersa y pálida, parecía una muñeca de las más finas que se pudieran encontrar, llevaba un vestido largo color lila con grabados en las mangas de color plateado y tela ligeramente transparente la final, un cinturón de plata con joyas color aguamarina y un lila muy claro, un adorno en el busto de un broche ovalado de plata y la piedra igual aguamarina, tenía pulseras de plata y una gargantilla del mismo material, unos pendientes y una tiara plateadas.

" _Aquí viene ella… una visión divina." - canto de fondo._

Ella detuvo su andar en medio de la pista y las mujeres se fueron ubicando en media luna atrás de ella empezando a tocar, todos habían quedado en silencio y cautivados por su belleza, ni él podía negar la intriga que le producía esa joven, ella bajo la mirada esperando el momento de comenzar su espectáculo.

" _Desde que mi mirada se encontró con la tuya, me volví loca."_

Había levantado la mirada lentamente en dirección a Gaara dando un tímido saludo, que el correspondió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, antes de empezar a bailar, se había acomodado en su lugar para prestar atención a la presentación.

" _Me he vuelto loca por tu amor." – Sus movimientos eran ligeros y gráciles, el Majarash no podía dejar de verla provocando que sus miradas se encontraran._

" _La historia de mi amor no es un secreto."_

" _El mundo entero trato de detenerme, pero miren donde el amor me trajo."_

Las mujeres empezaron a colocarse detrás de ella bailando ligeramente en lo que ella avanzada, siempre de frente mirando a Gaara.

" _Todos dicen que Hinata se ha vuelto loca por tu amor."_

El ritmo de la canción y la danza se había vuelto más rápida, ellas bailaban grácil mente en formación de "v" para que todos pudieran apreciar la danza.

" _La historia de mi amor no es un secreto."_

" _El mundo entero trato de detenerme, pero miren donde el amor me trajo."_

Había dado una vuelta en su propio eje y a pasos elegantes se acercó a donde se encontraba Gaara, ella se inclinó y en un acto impulsivo él se inclinó en su trono tomando su mano, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más logrando un ligero sonrojo en ella, se fueron irguiendo lentamente aun con sus manos unidas hasta que Hinata se fue alejando lentamente.

Los hermanos del Majarash se miraron por unos segundos ya que no era normal ese tipo de impulso en su hermano menor y preocupados por la reacción de la prometida de este.

" _Todos dicen que Hinata se ha vuelto loca por tu amor."_

" _Me he vuelto loca por tu amor."_

Todos estaban deslumbrados por la pasión con la que cantaba y la delicadeza de sus movimientos, todo en una perfecta sincronía, los giros, los pasos cruzados y la fluidez de la música, etc. Parecía mágico todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hinata había quedado en el centro de la pista y las demás alrededor de ella dando giros en lo que ella bailaba independientemente, antes de irse acercando a ella. Y en un momento las miradas de Gaara y Hinata se volvieron a cruzar, él tenía una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible para todos menos para sus más cercanos, ella rompió el contacto visual y siguió bailando en conjunto con las otras danzantes mientras cantaba.

" _Heriste mi corazón de una manera."_

" _Que me ha vuelto loca." – coristas_

" _Luego tú me curaste con tu amor."_

" _Que me ha vuelto espiritual." – coristas_

" _tu amor se ha convertido en mi identidad."_

Ella parecía radiar luz propia al danzar y cantar, parecía que había nacido para ello, para tocar los corazones de otros con su voz cual sirena; sus gráciles movimientos hacían que el vuelo de su vestido pareciera una flor morada en plena primavera.

" _y amarte es mi propósito."_

Matsuri se sentía abrumada por la cantidad de sensaciones que esa sirena de ojos perlas provocaba al cantar y más aún al ver como Gaara, su prometido, había quedado deslumbrado por ella dedicándole atención, atención que ella nunca había recibido de parte de el a pesar de su convivencia diaria en el palacio.

" _La historia de mi amor no es un secreto."_

" _todos dicen que Hinata se ha vuelto loca por tu amor." – coristas_

Ella detuvo su danza y empezó a caminar hacia el Majarash mirándolo a los ojos, perla y aguamarina, algo les impedía separar sus mirada; tres pasos y volvió a danzar.

" _Me he vuelto loca por tu amor."_

" _La historia de mi amor no es un secreto."_

" _El mundo entero trato de detenerme, pero miren donde el amor me trajo."_

Las danzantes se detuvieron es media luna dejando a Hinata sola en el centro de la pista.

" _Todos dicen que Hinata se ha vuelto loca por tu amor."_

" _Me he vuelto loca por tu amor."_

Ella dejo de cantar y siguió bailando en el centro dando giros en los que las danzantes hacían pasos muy sencillos alrededor de ella en "o".

" _Cada rincón esta iluminado por tu belleza." – unos hombres entraron a la pista cantando alrededor de las danzantes._

" _solo tu estas ahí en mis pensamientos." – Cantos de fondo_

" _Mi corazón baila, baila sin parar." – Cantos de fondo_

" _Tu estas embriagada (Hinata). Tú estás loca por el amor." – Cantos de fondo_

Gaara no podía dejar de verla bailar. Matsuri no podía dejar se pensar que esa joven de ojos perla se interpondría en su felicidad. Mientras que Hinata no podía imaginar que esto era el comienzo de algo.

" _Tu alma es pura y eres una belleza divina." – Cantos de fondo_

Todo el grupo bailo en conjunto con Hinata a la cabeza. Los invitados del Majarash estaban impresionados con lo que estaban presenciando.

" _Cada rincón está iluminado por tu belleza." – Cantos de fondo_

" _Solo tu estas ahí en mis pensamientos."_

En un momento todo parecía en cámara lenta para Gaara mientras Hinata bailaba dando vueltas en su propio eje y los demás a su alrededor, ella parecía una diosa. Gaara estaba fascinado con Hinata, no sabía si era por la intensidad y sentimiento con la que había cantado o un hechizo cruel que ponía en riesgo un compromiso ya aceptado, pero si estaba seguro de algo… **Ella tenía que ser suya.**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

 _Uff! No pensé que saldría xD vaya 10 de mayo jajajaja. Ps que les digo? Salió de la nada en mi cabeza con la canción con el mismo nombre de la película "Bajirao Mastani"… pero con Gaara y Hinata. La verdad espero que les guste, es mi primer Song-fic-One-shot así que si no les gusta o se quedan con cara de "Wtf?!" ya saben por qué. Si gustan dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión._ _Nos vemos!_

๑ •»[ Besos fríos sabor Cereza ]«• ๑


End file.
